Shinzui Iyoku
| homecountry = | affiliation = Kumogakure Police | previous affiliation = | occupation = Kumogakure Police Unit | previous occupation = | team = Team Iyoku | previous team = Team Kitsui | partner = Ochitsuita Shizuka | previous partner = Ryoushuu Kitsui (Deceased, Sensei) | family = Iyoku Clan (Descendant) Kisui Iyoku (Brother) Tenchikaimei (Dark Counterpart) Suzume Aburame (Sister-in-Law) Kakeya Iyoku (Niece) | jonin = 18 | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Yin-Yang Release Lightning Release Fire Release | jutsu = Yin-Yang Release: Art Of The Hundred Fists Yin-Yang Release: Art of The Hundred Lightning Fists Yin-Yang Release: Art of The Hundred Fire Fists Seven Strike Hurricane Yin-Yang Release: Ensnaring Kunai Chains Yin-Yang Release: Blueprint Cuong Nhu (Altered) Body Flicker Technique Clone Technique | weapons = Kunai Shuriken Explosive Tag Fuma Shuriken }} Shinzui Iyoku (しんずい いよく, Shēnzuǐ Iyōkù) is a Kunoichi and native of Kumogakure. Renowned for her mastery of Yin-Yang Release and taijutsu prowess, the villagers have called her the "Kunoichi of The One Hundred Fists". By thinking of where her strikes will land, she can utilize Yin energy to create the shells of those attacks, followed by Yang energy to bring them to life. One punch can separate into hundreds of energy strikes, most of which are unblockable because of their speed and unpredictability. She's one of the fastest shinobi in Kumogakure, and no doubt the fastest natural speed based shinobi in the village, bested only by Yoru Uchiha and A, the late Fourth Raikage. Shinzui constantly improves herself every day, hoping to one day match up with the Hidden Cloud's Searing Flash. Shinzui is a part of Kumogakure's police unit and patrols the main streets of the village looking for anyone who wishes to break the village's laws. She warns that those who break the law will come to learn how she got her moniker. Though her combat experience is rusty because she hasn't had a battle in a long time, she isn't afraid to fight if it means protecting her village. Shinzui has the heart of a warrior and never gives up. Her body will give up long before she does and she will do everything in her ability to protect her village. She is always willing to protect the Raikage however she can, ensuring that if anyone wants to get to the Raikage, they'd have to go through Shinzui first. She hopes that one day she will be noticed for her abilities and move up in the ranks. Shinzui has grown to be an inspiration in the village. Constantly keeping people happy and keeping them safe, she has learned to know virtually everyone in Kumogakure. She protects each villager when they're in danger and does so with great pride. Those who hurt the ones she cares about will know only endless pain. She is well liked by everyone in the village due to her infectious personality. No matter what she has gone through, no matter what pain she has endured, she still smiles, confident that the new day will bring happiness to her once again. Gallery 8a30c817d1600b6a2ff725756feb2163be03119e.jpg 73e2beaff0b51ec99f605bf01e2bdda913fe2970.png dbb8b0f4bff256ac785b201da186a406ff4f1df9.jpg 7ae59256496c786ff05fff9502f80ee215a8dbac.jpg 6f98e8df129fc9e0ac794f5259f4a4b565dfa9a7.jpg db9b1b003cabf9396f85438715813b96a36046e5.jpg Background Shinzui grew up in Kumogakure living a largely normal life alongside her older brother. She became a Genin when she was ten and took the Chuunin exams when she was twelve, graduating the year after, having been taught the advances of combat by Kisui. When she turned fifteen, she learned she was capable of Yin-Yang Release when she was attacked by a group of criminals in the village. Having thought of a shield, her Yin and Yang energy came to life, creating a shield in front of her that protected her from the blows by the group. Eventually, a police unit saw the confrontation and apprehended them. Having been surprised by Shinzui's shield, the officer extended an enrollment possibility into the police force for her. Accepting the enrollment, she made her way into the village's police academy the next day. Passing with flying colors in a year, she became a part of the force at seventeen and has since used her Yin-Yang Release to protect the law abiding citizens of Kumogakure. Because of her elite skills with her Yin-Yang Release, intelligence, and all around fighting capabilities, she was given the rank of Jōnin when she turned eighteen. Shinzui hopes to reunite with her brother one day to see how he has been doing since he left Kumogakure. Over this time, she became friends with Suzume Aburame, one of Kisui's teammates during his time as a genin and chunin. They both worked within the same patrol detachment, which gave them more time to know each other. She was the first to congratulate Suzume on her promotion to the White Crown, a division meant to be the eyes of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. After Suzume went to the Land of Rivers with Kisui, she took over the White Crown's Kumogakure division in her place. Personality Shinzui is very outgoing, almost obsessively so. She greets most people with a positive attitude and shows it when she walks. She always helps people out when she's not busy and even does community work on the side. She's always doing something to keep people smiling. When it comes to criminals, however, she is very stern, oftentimes berating them if they're frequent law breakers. If she sees someone accidentally doing something wrong, she'll ask if they realize what they're doing. If she realizes they don't, she'll take them to the police quarters so they can explain their acts. Shinzui's a very hyper individual, quickly going from one place to the next without showing any signs of stopping. This has made her quite useful in finding lawbreakers in the village, as she has the energy to look all over the village. She's thorough, despite her hyperactivity. The only times she's seen standing still is when she's eating, sleeping, or talking to someone. Shinzui shares Yoru's vision of renewing Kumogakure, doing her best to help clean up corruption in the village by cutting through the village's criminal organizations. She has a fear of explosive tags or seals, having seen her sensei killed by one. She always knew they were deadly, but never knew exactly how they worked. Her sensei didn't have the opportunity to teach her about explosive seals and her only firsthand experience with them was her fight against Genji. She has slowly worked over her fear of explosive tags and has begun using them in her combat strategies. Having felt firsthand what one feels like, she knows how lethal they can be if used at full power. Despite having seen more than her fair share of tragic events, she has never stopped smiling, no matter what pain she has endured. She believes that the new day will greet her with another chance to be happy. Even in combat, she refuses to stop smiling. Even with the tide turned against her and her back against the wall, she is willing to accept defeat with a smile, never letting her opponent see even the slightest hint of fear. Her beliefs are that if you stay happy, nothing can truly make you afraid. It's this philosophy that ensures she never fears her opponent, no matter how strong he or she may be. Appearance Shinzui is a rather eccentric appearing individual. Sporting short, brown hair with red and white streaks, in an unkempt style, she wears an equally eccentric outfit. Her outfit is a mint green dress with purple and red sashes on the sleeves and a large, purple bow on her midsection and a large, red collar over the top of her dress. She also sports a purple bow on the front of her dress. On her wrists are purple and red sashes, with a yellow arrow pointing up on her purple sash and a blue arrow pointing down on the red. The lower part of the dress has a darker shade of mint green on the form of arrows pointing down and serrated sections, with the lower corners being maroon with red arrows pointing upwards in between the rising corners. She wears black leggings with white shoes. Her forehead protector is unique. Most of it is hidden by her hair, but the horns she put on them are visible through her hair. Her eyes are normally green, but because she has to wear contacts, she decided to pick some that she liked most, so she chose red contact lenses. Abilities Despite her appearance, there is more to Shinzui than it seems. Having harnessed the full power of her Yin-Yang Release, she can create any small object she wishes. Shinzui uses this in tandem with her taijutsu, creating a devastating array of attacks that turn a single punch into hundreds. She has some skill with a kunai as well, using them to distract her opponent, or trap them in an array of chains by using her Yin-Yang Release. She's a dominant close quarters fighter, and her blueprint technique let's her not only control her own environment, but make one of her own or even add to it. And since her energy is Fire and Lightning, everything within said environment suddenly is against her opponent. Nothing is safe when Shinzui shapes the battleground to her advantage. Thanks to her large pool of abilities, she has the advantage over Genjutsu and Barrier specialists, capable of keeping away from a Genjutsu user's gaze and alter the environment to be less suitable for a Barrier user. She has an advantage against few, but a weakness to none. Taijutsu Taijutsu is Shinzui's go to skill, utilizing it in a way few have ever thought of. By using Yin-Yang Release, she can create physical strikes out of nowhere, easily turning one punch into hundreds. She can utilize her Fire Release and Lightning Release in tandem with her Yin-Yang Release to further affect the strikes, turning the finishing punch into a large ball of lightning, or turning the energy strikes into fire spears. By utilizing Yin-Yang Release: Blueprint, she can create objects she can break to use as shrapnel against her opponent, and the element she creates them with can alter their lethality. Having ten years of experience in the style of Cuong Nhu, Shinzui is a black belt in the style and has mastered the three forms of the Hard Style known as Wing Chun, one of the elite styles that is taught in Cuong Nhu, meaning her strikes are hard, fast, and precise. Accurate, pinpoint blocking forces an opponent's opening, leaving them wide open to a counter strike to an exposed area. Intrinsic use of swift, open hand strikes and elbow attacks are a must for a practitioner of Wing Chun, using blocks that are made primarily to leave an opponent's body open for a counter attack, be it at the head or the midsection, even the legs are fair game. In Wing Chun, the punches are short, but deliver a large amount of damage, capable of cracking ribs if enough force is applied to the punch. Ninjutsu Shinzui's Ninjutsu is in a league all its own. Capable of the Yin-Yang Release: Blueprint technique, she can perform a wide variety of techniques, including her signature Hundred Fist Art. Because she's trained so much in her Hundred Fist art, utilizing it uses very little chakra, allowing her to use it over and over without signs of tiring. She can also create protective armor out of Yin-Yang. By focusing which limbs she wants to protect, she forms the frame with Yin energy, then brings it to life with Yang energy. They can take a good bit of damage, but will shatter if repeated damage is taken against them. Having an expert control over the Yin-Yang Release: Blueprint technique, Shinzui can manipulate the environment to her will, making it suited more for her and less suited for her opponent. She can turn the very environment against her opponent and utilize it to her full advantage. By creating barriers, Shinzui can create choke holds that can bottleneck opponents into a trap, forcing them into a makeshift hall full of explosive tags. Stamina Shinzui possesses an incredible amount of stamina. Because of this, she can use many chakra intensive techniques without showing any signs of slowing down. Thanks to her high stamina, she can combine her Yin-Yang Release with her Fire Release and Lightning Release to further increase her physical attacks' capabilities. It comes with the drawback of making her very hyper, almost incapable of standing still for too long unless her stamina completely wears out or if she's just sleepy. Speed Shinzui is an incredibly fast shinobi. Because she's light footed, she can push herself without much effort on her part, with each step pushing her speed even higher. She's the third fastest shinobi in Kumogakure, bested only by A, the late fourth Raikage, and Yoru Uchiha. Because her speed is natural versus being amplified by chakra or a technique, she has much more control over it compared to the usage of the Body Flicker technique or Flying Thunder God technique. To compensate for her lack of clone techniques, she can strafe at incredible speeds, using afterimages to create the illusion of clones, which can fool those who aren't visually keen or a sensory-nin. After learning of her brother's bounty, she began training her speed even further, pushing herself beyond her limits every single time. This has led to her speed more than tripling. She's been getting closer and closer to being able to mimic the Flying Thunder God Technique by her raw speed alone, constantly pushing her body beyond its absolute limits. She was going to be strong enough to prove that she can be a threat to Kisui if she had to. She wants to show a warning that if he ever steps foot in Kumogakure again, she'd be collecting that bounty on his head. Bukijutsu After her defeat from Genji, she learned a kunai can change the tide of battle. Training herself constantly, she improved her throwing skills. After feeling adequate enough, she began teaching herself how to create illusory copies of the kunai. By focusing her Yin and Yang energy, she can create several illusive kunai. The only real kunai is the one she threw, which will be hidden by the large array of illusory kunai. Using this in tandem with her speed, she feels she can gain the upper hand if done just right. By creating illusory kunai, she can also keep herself well supplied in case she needs to use more. Taking it a step further, Shinzui created a new technique. Doing some studying on the formula that was utilized on Minato Namikaze's Flying Thunder God Kunai, she began to create a new formula; This formula allows her to create chains between kunai to trap her opponents to slow them down long enough to either escape or go on the offensive. She has learned how to utilize this on her Fuma shuriken, as well. Using it to create a sort of mobile trap that creates a chain wherever it lands. Intelligence Though Shinzui doesn't show it often in combat, she's a genius through and through. She can learn skills faster than some others because she stays at them constantly without changing to a different skill. She largely improvises in combat, just using whatever works best for her to judge the outcome of the battle. Having taken control of her hyperactivity, she has became more open to creating a strategy. By utilizing kunai, she can slow down her opponents via chaining them down with her Ensnaring Kunai Chain technique, allowing her to either get away from a dangerous target, or to go on the offensive while they're slowed down by the kunai. She likes to put explosive tags on the kunai to inflict extra damage when a target is trapped by the chains. By utilizing her Yin-Yang Release: Blueprint, she can manipulate the environment, creating many blind spots where she can hide her kunai to set up the perfect trap against her opponent. She can also use these blind spots to hide explosive tags to force her opponent into falling back into a kunai trap. Shinzui's learning capabilities revolve around repetition. When she's taught a skill, that's all she train at. She performs the skill with intense repetition, repeating it over and over until she can use it with as little effort as possible. Simpler skills only took her a few days to master, while the more elite skills took her some time, some of them a year or longer depending on the difficulty of the skill. Regardless, when she wants to learn something new, she relies on the method of repetition. Chakra Control Shinzui possesses a very broad grasp with her chakra control. Capable of almost effortlessly forming chakra into Yin and Yang energy, she is unique in her own ways. She can create many different things with chakra, from simple objects like paper that could be written on, to more complex objects like a kunai with apparitional properties. She can often be seen creating things for the children of Kumogakure to play with for a short while, like a ball or a teddy bear. Shinzui's grasp of her Yin-Yang Release is incredible for her age. Shinzui spent four years of nonstop training with her element to ensure that she can use it almost naturally. Now, utilizing her Yin-Yang Release is like second nature to her, capable of creating objects at will in a matter of milliseconds. All she needs to do is think it, and she can create it, as long as it's something she can have some degree of control with. Attention to Detail Despite Shinzui's hyperactive nature, she has a keen eye for detail, capable of spotting things that are out of the norm. She is capable of seeing things that weren't there before and can react to it quickly if it's not out of her speed capabilities. Shinzui can tell when someone's troubled by even the most subtle body movement. Having pretty much seen everyone's daily activities, she can always tell when someone's not feeling well by the way they react much more differently than they're accustomed to. It's this attention to detail that makes her a very important aspect of the Kumo Police Force, capable of finding out who's guilty and who's innocent by subtle behavior patterns. Shinzui is also able to analyze an opponent's moves and figure out their battle strategy by focusing on their base movements and forming a counter strategy from there. Shinzui's attention to detail allows her to notice any imperfections in the surroundings around her, making most ambush tactics irrelevant. Reflexes Because of Shinzui's incredible speed, she knew she would have to improve her reflexes. Having spent an entire year of doing nothing but reflex training, her reflexes have been razor tuned. She is capable of reacting to something at the last second, be it dodging an attack, or countering one. These reflexes enable her to thoroughly see her surroundings, even when running at full speed, allowing her to react to objects or people that meet her path and evade them as efficiently as possible. Notable Battles Genji in Konohagakure (Lost) Databook Entry *Shinzui's hobbies are helping people in Kumogakure, running and just being herself. *Shinzui's favorite dish is gyudonburi, a bowl of rice with stewed beef on top. Shinzui's least favorite food is sushi or other foods that are served raw. *Shinzui wishes to one day match her speed with Yoru Uchiha's. *Shinzui has completed 121 official missions before becoming a police unit; 50 D-Rank, 49 C-rank, and 22 B-Rank. *Shinzui's favorite phrase is "Swift lightning, perfect precision (迅速 雷光, 純正 精度 Jinsoku raikou, junsei seido)." Quotes "I made the promise of keeping this village safe. You dare try to threaten the safety of this village, I will beat you with an unbridled ferocity." "We all have our fears. We just have to choose whether they set us apart, or make us stronger." "When push comes to shove, don't be the one who shoves back. Instead, be the one who pulls, turning their momentum against them." "When we look in a mirror, we see ourselves in the reflection. But if we try to be someone we're not, all we see is the reflection of the person we're pretending to be." "Demons run when a good man goes to war." "There are three things all wise man should fear; The sea during a storm, a night with no moon, and the wrath of a gentle soul." Trivia Shinzui's name translates roughly to "Willful soul". Shinzui's appearance is based off of Kijin Seija from Touhou. Shinzui's main theme song is Departure to The Front Lines by Takanashi Yasuharu.